


The Kiss (Falling in Love is a Foolish Thing to Do Extra)

by aoishmex



Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoishmex/pseuds/aoishmex
Summary: The thoughts behind the actions of the hotel kiss.





	The Kiss (Falling in Love is a Foolish Thing to Do Extra)

Kyo watched the singer sitting on the hotel bed. The sound of his footsteps caused the younger man to look toward him. Kyo’s heart skipped at the question in the auburn’s eyes. _How do you feel about me?_ Kyo didn’t know how he knew what that look meant but he _did_ know, and knowing gave him courage. The blond closed the distance between himself and the bed, crouched before Ruki, and took initiative. The hood covering Ruki prevented him from placing his hands on his handsome face. The look in the younger man’s eyes was innocent, the heat of his hands on Kyo’s knees electric, the way he said Kyo’s name ringing in his mind.

 _This is how I feel_.

The blond pressed his lips to Ruki’s in an ardent kiss, hoping to express how deep his feelings were. Ruki’s body rocked backward at the force. Hands held to his shoulders in an attempt to steady the vocalist’s body. _God, I wish I had kissed him sooner. I’ve never felt such a surge with any other kiss_. Kyo put more pressure in to the kiss to feel more.

 _He’s kissing me. My body is warm. How long have his lips been on mine?_ Ruki felt Kyo make the kiss more firm. An intense tingle of pleasure skittered from the base of his spine to his brain, making him numb.

 _He’s not responding. He doesn’t like it_ … Kyo began to pull away.

Ruki gripped the fabric of Kyo’s shirt beneath his fingers. _More_.

 _Thank god_.

 _Heat. Heat I’ve never felt before; feelings I have never felt before. What is this? It’s like a gentle tidal wave I have no levies against_. For a moment, Ruki let himself be swept away by the tide.

_This is right. Ruki is right. I’m a goddamned fool for not realizing it sooner. I love him. I love you._

Knuckles on a door interrupted their serenity as if a cannon had been fired. Then Ruki realized what he had done. He had allowed himself to forget his defenses, to hope, and let himself be carried away. Still, when their kiss broke, Ruki felt the burning tingle in after effect on his lips.


End file.
